This invention relates to a baby stroller that is foldable. More particularly, this invention relates to a stroller which is adaptable to carry a car seat in either a forward or rear-facing position. Further, this invention relates to a stroller with: a folding mechanism that automatically folds a napper bar; an adjustable foot rest; and a locking collar adjustment mechanism to extend or shorten the length of the stroller""s handle.
It is known in the art to provide strollers with various features to facilitate their use and to enhance the comfort of the baby or toddler being transported by the stroller. It is important for all strollers to be easy to use and be foldable into a compact structure for storage.
It is known to provide a stroller that is adaptable to carry an infant car seat in either a forward-facing direction or in a rearward-facing direction. Unfortunately, if the infant is forward-facing, the caregiver cannot see the infant while pushing the stroller. If the car seat is rearward-facing, the infant cannot see where they are going or see the people passing by. These known strollers do not provide a solution to this problem.
As the child gets older, he or she may be placed directly in the stroller. Such a stroller may be provided with a napper bar upon which the child may rest its head in a forward position. Known napper bars must be separately disengaged from the stroller frame when folding the stroller. This has been found to be a time-consuming nuisance for the caregiver.
It is also known to provide strollers with an adjustable foot rest. These typically require use of an additional support bar moveable to different positions. Unfortunately, the support bar and foot rest are easily kicked out of place by the child, thus defeating the purpose of the foot rest.
It is also known to provide strollers with adjustable length handles to accommodate the gait of the person pushing the stroller. However, these adjustment mechanisms have been found deficient in their ability to maintain a desired length. Additionally, these mechanisms are somewhat difficult to use.
Unfortunately, there is no known stroller which provides solutions to the aforementioned problems in one combined stroller. Thus, the need exists for a stroller with multiple feature which facilitate the ease of use of the stroller and the comfort of the child riding in the stroller.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a multi-feature stroller and infant car seat.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a stroller, as above, in which a car seat may be detachably mounted to the stroller in a forward-facing position and a rearward-facing position.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a stroller, as above, in which a napper bar extends from a frame of the stroller, and wherein a locking mechanism is provided by the napper bar to detachably receive the car seat in either facing position.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a stroller, as above, in which a padded flap extends from the napper bar and wherein the flap is provided with a lock tongue that is received in the locking mechanism for when the car seat is not secured to the napper bar.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a stroller, as above, in which a release mechanism is provided to move the napper bar to a recessed position.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a stroller, as above, in which a fold-down mechanism automatically releases the napper bar and collapses the frame when actuated.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a stroller, as above, in which an adjustable two-position foot rest is provided which is not kicked or easily dislodged by a child sitting in the stroller.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a stroller, as above, in which an adjustable locking collar is provided on a push handle of the stroller to adjust its position with respect to the frame.
These and other objects of the present invention, as well as the advantages thereof over existing prior art forms, which will become apparent from the description to follow, are accomplished by the improvements hereinafter described and claimed.
In general, a car seat-carrying stroller has a frame with a foldably connected forward sub-frame and a rear sub-frame. Each sub-frame has a pair of wheels mounted thereto. The forward sub-frame has a forward cross member at one end and a push bar extending in an opposite direction. The stroller is adaptable to carry a car seat which has a shell with a back support and a leg support. A back tongue extends from the shell opposite the back support and a leg tongue extends from the shell opposite the leg support. A napper bar extends from the frame away from the rear sub-frame to allow the child to rest its head when sleeping in a forward position. The napper bar has a locking mechanism to detachably receive either the back tongue or the leg tongue which allows the car seat to be either rearward-facing or forward-facing with respect to the stroller. The napper bar is foldable between an extended position and a recessed position. A fold-down mechanism connects the rear sub-frame to the forward sub-frame wherein actuation of the fold-down mechanism causes the sub-frames to collapse into a storage position. The fold-down mechanism is coupled to the napper bar and releases the napper bar to the recessed position when actuated. An adjustable foot rest has a body slidable upon the forward sub-frame. The body includes a front rim and a back rim and at least one segment extending therebetween an underside of the body. The underside of the foot rest also provides a collar extending between the front rim and the segments. Accordingly, the body may be positioned between the segments and the collar or within the collar. At least one lock adjustment connects the push bar, which extends from the frame, to a handle bar. The lock adjustment has a collar secured to either the push bar or the handle bar and a rotational lock moveable with the respect to the lock adjustment, wherein loosening of the lock adjustment allows slidable movement of the push bar with respect to the handle bar. Tightening of the lock adjustment precludes movement of the handle bar with respect to the push bar.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the napper bar may be provided with a flap which has secured to its distal end a flap tongue which is receivable in the locking mechanism of the napper bar. This covers the locking mechanism when not in use and provides padded surface on the napper bar.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, each of the above-identified features may be singly provided or in combination with one another as deemed appropriate.
The preferred stroller incorporating the concepts of the present invention is shown by way of example in the accompanying drawings without attempting to show all the various forms and modifications in which the invention might be embodied, the invention being measured by the appended claims and not by the details of the specification.